Mi nombre es Helga, papá
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Una pelea con su padre. Gritos y esa sensación de estarlo perdiendo todo, tanto que le duele el labio, las mejillas y todo el rostro cuando recibe de verdad los golpes de su padre. Sólo le gustaría escucharlo decir su nombre. Y luego, él... quien la busca para ayudarla, justo cuando ha decidido que no necesita esperar más la protección de alguien.


_Nada me pertenece, yo sólo utilizo los personas por diversión._

**Mi nombre es Helga, papá**

Por Ruby P. Black

El concierto había sido… sencillamente no tenía una sola palabra para describirlo. Le encantaba el grupo y había saltado, gritado, emocionado toda la noche. No como esas niñas histéricas que van a ver cantantes atractivos y que no se caracterizan particularmente por sus voces. De todas maneras, sí había gritado.

Helga G. Pataki había crecido apenas, ya era alta de por sí, así que la adolescencia había traído otros regalos para ella. Más bustos, mejores caderas, mejor cintura y una condición atlética que cualquiera envidiaría, si es que tuviera tiempo para fijarse en ello, abajo del terrible carácter de la rubia. Seguía siendo, por supuesto, tan malhumorada como siempre, si es que no se había vuelto peor.

Con sus pantalones a las caderas, su remera de su grupo favorito, un brazalete negro en la muñeca derecha, sus zapatillas desteñidas y una coleta desprolija sujeta por una cinta rosa sin moño, cualquiera diría que se trataba de una chica común. No de la matona del primario.

Entró a la casa de forma silenciosa, esperando que no hubiese nadie despierto que pudiese fastidiarle la noche.

− "Qué inconsciente es esta mujer" – gruñó para sí misma, o tal vez sólo pensó, mientras desenchufaba la tostadora que parecía haber levantado temperatura. La cocina estaba oscura y con un leve olor a quemado, solamente cubierto por el olor a bebida que salía de quien la ocupaba. Miriam dormía con la boca abierta sobre la mesa. – "No podría cargarla ni en sueños… Ni modo, lo siento Miriam, tendrás que dormir allí"

Despertarla no era una opción. Era casi una misión imposible.

Subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado y entonces algo la puso en alerta.

− "¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?" – era Bob que estaba parado en el umbral de su habitación y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

− "Te lo dije… tenía un recital el día de hoy" – repitió por décima vez en la semana. Le fastidiaba la poca atención, pero cada vez era peor.

− "Olga, ¡nadie te dio permiso de ir a ese lugar! ¡Aquí había un montón de cosas para hacer y es día de semana!"

− "¡No me llamo Olga, maldición!" – gritó ella agotada por tantas veces que lo había escuchado dirigirse a ella de esa forma – "Mi nombre es Helga, papá… me llamo Helga"

− "Olga, Helga, da igual, no estamos hablando de eso" – gruñó él acercándose, enojado de que la rubia le pusiera en evidencia.

− "No, ¡no da igual! ¡Aprende mi nombre de una vez! ¡Soy tu hija!"

− "¡A mí no me hablas en ese tono jovencita! ¡Soy tu padre!"

Bob se había acercado mucho y le había sujetado de la muñeca moviéndola a medida que hablaba. La frente se le perlaba en sudor, estaba de verdad muy enfadado. Como nunca antes lo había visto.

− "No, ahora lo entiendo. ¡Tú no eres mi padre! Quizás soy hija de alguien más y por eso me tienes tanta tirria… pero ya se acabó, ya basta. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me toques!" – se quiso soltar de la mano del hombre pero este era muy robusto y la volvió a tomar.

Sintió el golpe llegar a su mejilla y asentarse en su ojo derecho, sintió cómo su labio se partía de pronto y algo cálido se escurría por su mentón hasta su cuello. Ella gritaba y lloraba sin darse cuenta que Bob gritaba también otras cosas sin sentido y el sudor se deslizaba más.

Entonces se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y se separó lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Helga de entrar a trompicones a su habitación. El corazón le latía con fuerza y el rostro le dolía como si le hubiesen colocado una brasa de carbón ardiente. Pero podía ignorarlo debido a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

− "¡Vete!" – le gritó a la puerta cerrada. Él estaba parado tras de ella golpeándola con sus puños.

Tiró de varias cosas en su armario sintiendo las manos increíblemente torpes. Finalmente, logró armar un pequeño bolso (después de todo no tenía tanta ropa) y tomar sus ahorros de la caja correspondiente. Tenía mucho dinero, pues pensaba irse de vacaciones con Phoebe.

− "¿Y ahora qué mierda haré?" – gruñó con todo su mal carácter. Pensó en su amiga y se dio cuenta que no había otra opción. Así que salió por el balcón y bajó por las escaleras de emergencias con increíble agilidad y con evidente práctica. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono móvil y comenzó a correr, segura de que Bob se daría cuenta y la seguiría. Marcó el número de su amiga – "¿Phoebe? Necesito ayuda"

La sensación de estar viviendo un sueño era algo que invadía a cualquier cuerpo luego de que un suceso lo ha cambiado todo. De pronto, es como estar de pie junto al borde de un risco y saber que ya no hay marcha atrás, de que los lobos te siguen y que no queda otra opción que saltar.

Esa nebulosa le había tragado cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente en el cálido cuarto de su amiga Phoebe, estaba recostada en un colchón en el suelo tapada hasta las cabezas de mantas. Incluso se había azorado un poco y tenía el cuello humedecido. Producto de alguna pesadilla.

− "Buenos días, Helga. ¿Vas a ir a la escuela?" – Phoebe eligió ese momento para entrar trayendo desayuno para dos. Se sentó frente a ella en el colchón y le sonrió. Helga trató de imitar el gesto sin grandes logros.

− "Iré, sí, no soportaría quedarme encerrada. Además no quiero molestar a tu familia, Phoebs, tengo que averiguar de algún lugar para quedarme"

− "Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras Helga… come, por favor"

− "Sí, pero igual no quiero molestar. Después de todo, tendré 18 años pronto, puedo alquilar algún sitio" – se metió un bocado de panqueque en la boca y comió con dificultad. El labio le dolía aún más que la noche anterior – "Desayunemos y vayamos a la maldita escuela, Phoebs, la semana no puede acabar peor"

El humor de Helga ya no asombraba a su amiga, se había acostumbrado a escuchar sus maldiciones y su sarcasmo. Hasta podía decir que condimentaba sus días de otra forma escucharla hablar así.

Mientras se cambiaba, la rubia logró verse en el espejo, tenía una cortada en el labio inferior y el ojo estaba pasando a un morado intenso. Tanto que Phoebe le extendió unos lentes de sol para poder ocultarlo, aunque ambas sabían que eso sería peor.

El viaje en el autobús dio prueba de ello, todos las miraban, murmuraban y no hacían ningún esfuerzo por esconder sus comentarios: _"Seguro se ha peleado con alguien" "Alguien debió darle ya su merecido"_ _"Con el mal carácter que tiene seguro sacó de quicio a alguien"_

− "No les hagas caso" – le dijo Phoebe mientras la otra miraba por la ventana.

− "Jamás lo hago. Aunque debería partirles la cara a más de uno" – sonrió de lado ajustándose las gafas. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero le parecían ridículas las cosas que se les ocurrían a esos descerebrados.

Entró al salón con las mismas ganas de todos los días: ninguna. Hacía tiempo que la escuela no la motivaba lo suficiente, quizás porque le iba bastante bien y no le costaba el estudio o sólo porque, como todo artista, tendía a distraerse con facilidad. Sumado a eso, el fastidio de todos sus compañeros mirándola de reojo y molestándola. Claro, sí, quizás se lo había ganado con sus malas bromas, su humor ácido e hiriente.

− "Señorita Pataki, sáquese los lentes por favor"

− "Pe…"

− "He dicho que se los saque, por favor, ¿o prefiere hablarlo con el director?"

Tampoco era tan buscapleitos. Escuchó la exclamación que se ahogó en cuanto se los sacó. Y se acomodó en su asiento sintiendo más de una mirada penetrante, pero hubo una que se mantuvo incluso después de clases.

− "¿Qué miras Arnoldo?" – murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara. Puso su mirada ruda y se dio cuenta de que había funcionado cuando el rubio bajó el rostro con un intenso rubor plagando sus mejillas. ¿Desde cuándo el cabeza de balón se sonrojaba de esa forma frente a ella?

Tenía más problemas que la circulación de la sangre de Shortman.

La jornada escolar se la pasó dando vueltas, un par de chicas incluso se les acercaron en el almuerzo para saber si había matado a alguien.

− "¿Están locas?" – soltó Phoebe sin darse cuenta que se salía de sus parámetros de amabilidad.

− "No, Phoebs, sólo no tienen cerebro" – Helga se puso de pie junto a su asiento y miró a las chicas desde toda su altura – "Creo que saben que no contestaré, aún si hubiese matado a alguien, así que… ¿para qué lo intentan? ¡Váyanse si no quieren terminar con un cubo de basura en sus horribles peinados!"

Con un alarido de puro horror, ellas salieron corriendo. Se les quedó mirando conteniendo una risita malvada para luego ver que Arnold estaba observándola a ella con un gesto preocupado.

Cuando salió del instituto, lloviznaba suavemente al mejor estilo londinense lo cual le recordaba que no tenía paraguas.

− "¡Helga!" – escuchó que le gritaba. Se lo esperaba sí, era obvio que se acercaría en algún momento a tratar de hacer su buena acción como siempre. Saberlo le permitía ser más o menos inmune a sus encantos. Después de tantos años, no era justo que siguiera enamorada de él.

Sin embargo, y si bien no era amor, algo quedaba allí. Algo que hacía de sus piernas una gelatina enclenque, revolvía su estómago y llenaba su pecho de una tibieza particular. Y todo eso, mientras se volteaba, la instaba un poco a aprovecharse de esa oportunidad con el rubio.

− "No daré vueltas porque sé que no te gusta, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿quién te ha golpeado así?" – le dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndola. ¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que Arnold la asombrara?

− "¿Desde cuándo es tu asunto mi salud?"

− "Eres mi amiga"

Contuvo una risa. El argumento gastado de la amistad que siempre lograba desbaratar sus ideas de estar lejos de él.

− "No lo sé, Arnoldo. Mucho tiempo me has dicho que somos amigos pero la verdad me parece que no" – lo dijo con puro sarcasmo, una ironía intensa – "No tengo obligación de decirte nada, ni de darte explicaciones "

− "Por favor"

− "Ha sido Bob, cabeza de balón" – suspiró fuerte mirando al cielo. _"¿Por qué se lo dices Helga?"_ No entendía por qué se lo había dicho. – "Pero no hagas un escándalo por eso"

Se esquivaron las miradas, se sonrojaron las mejillas, mientras él sujetaba la mano femenina evitando que se marchara a algún lugar. Lugar a donde definitivamente él no iría.

− "Déjame ayudarte"

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormes y le penetraron con profunda intimidad.

− "No" – dijo ella terminante y se soltó con mucha delicadeza, pero como si fuera un gran esfuerzo hacerlo. – "Es hora de que yo me cuide sola, ¿sabes?"

Era hora de que ella pudiese caminar bajo la lluvia sin necesitar de un paraguas. Sin necesitar de que nadie le protegiera. Quizás nunca había tenido a alguien que lo hiciera, pero esta vez, tampoco lo deseaba.

No volteó a ver la expresión del muchacho, simplemente siguió caminando. Sin pensar en él, sin pensar en ella, sin que nada se acercara a su mente. Tenía mucho en qué pensar pero la lluvia la relajaba para no hacerlo, para sólo mover sus pies y olvidarse que alguna vez había añorado una muestra de cariño o que alguien la llamara por su nombre.

− "Helga…"

**Fin**

_He hecho fics raros pero este ha sido de verdad uno extraño. Espero que les guste. Pensé en una continuación desde el punto de vista de Arnold, porque después de todo esto es una historia sobre ellos dos._

_Pero todavía no está escrita._

_Un saludo enorme y gracias infinitas por tanto apoyo._


End file.
